Melody's Song
by SnowWhite0716
Summary: At birth, Melody was given a gift from each of the Gods of Olympus. At sixteen she makes her way to Camp Half Blood, in which she and the others discover a prophecy specifically about her. Will Melody use her gifts to change the fate of Olympus for better or worse? And it doesn't help that she's falling in love with a certain Olympian God...KIND CRITIQUES WELCOME


**Author's Note: ****I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT PERCY JACKSON – the fandom, the inside jokes, the story, EVERYTHING! Oh, and this takes place right after the war with Gaea. **

**Disclaimer: ****All things belonging or pertaining to PJO and HoO are owned by Uncle Rick, not me. **

_July 16__th__, 1997_

Amelia and Myron McBride were simply amazed. They never had a child that slept through the whole night – certainly not on the second night home! Their first child, Raphael, was almost three and _still _hadn't made it through the night without waking up. Being brand new parents who didn't quite know what they were doing, they had tried everything – rocking him to sleep, singing lullabies, and even playing soft music in the background. But the minute they laid Raphael down in his crib, he woke up and wailed.

But Melody was immediately different. She came out right on schedule without any trouble and brought peacefulness into the house that never existed before. She hardly ever cried, and smiled when her parents sang to her. Melody Marie McBride was, simply put, a miracle.

And so, on the day after her birth, Mr. and Mrs. McBride climbed into bed, thanking the heavens that they had a healthy, beautiful child.

They had no idea what they were in for.

The window creaked open and the tall man in the pinstriped suit quietly made his way inside. Behind him followed another, perhaps the man's brother. The elder one in the suit put a finger to his lips and nodded in the direction of the bed. The younger brother smiled and nodded, following suit. Together they crept over to the crib, where the baby girl laid.

The simply stared at her in silence until the elder one whispered, "She's going to change everything."

The younger one chuckled. "Brother, she's only two days old. She surely can't do anything when she is _this _young!"

Lord Zeus stared at him in all seriousness. "You said the exact same thing when Percy was born, and when he was in preschool he strangled a snake."

Poseidon sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I suppose so. We can't really assume anything, can we?"

"I'm afraid not," Zeus stared at the child. "Melody…they certainly chose an appropriate name." The lord of the sky gently reached inside the crib and ruffled the child's red hair.

"Brother?" Poseidon gently reminded him. "The prophecy states that she will change the fate of Olympus. How can we know for sure it is her?"

"Don't doubt," Zeus chided to his brother. "All of us agreed she would be the one. Even Hades agreed, and you know how rare that is."

"I suppose you're right," Poseidon nodded. The thought amused him: the two brothers rarely agreed on anything.

"And now for the gifts." Lord Zeus put his large hand on the child's head once more. His hand glowed a rainbow of colors: grey, blue, pink, red, yellow, purple, silver, gold, black and green. The child shifted in her sleep, but her eyelids fluttered as if she were dreaming. The Lord of the Sky drew his hand back.

"A tiny sliver of us is in her now," he proclaimed. "Surely she will be the perfect child."

"I honestly doubt that," Poseidon said impulsively. At Zeus' glare he quickly added, "well, look at all the mortals we have blessed with gifts – they're surely not perfect. No one is."

Zeus nodded slowly. "I see your point." He glanced at the infant. "Melody will have her trials and tribulations, but she will succeed in the end. She will change Olympus, hopefully for the better."

Melody's mother stirred in her sleep, as if she heard something. The two brothers looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared into the night.

**A/N: ****Yeeeeaahh, it's not the best, but it'll move along XD please review! I'll make cookies! **


End file.
